


Thanksgiving with the Winchester "Family"

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	Thanksgiving with the Winchester "Family"

You never really got to do this with being a hunter and all. It was hard to really celebrate anything living this kind of life. But this year you were determined that Sam and Dean would celebrate something! You didn’t care what you just knew they needed some happiness in their lives. So you set up Thanksgiving dinner. A nice big meal would be perfect. Lately they’ve been on hunts a lot and a nice home cooked meal would be exactly what the doctor ordered.

You set the last place at the table. There were four plates. You thought about setting five in case Cas decided to bring Claire, but decided against since it was highly unlikely. Things were just getting better and you didn’t want to force anything. But you had a spare plate ready just in case.

In the back of room you heard the light beep of the stove. You yanked the door down and caught a whiff of the turkey. It was perfectly browned and according to the meat thermometer it was perfectly cooked too.

You pulled it out and set it out on the counter with all the side dishes you had prepared. It was perfect. Looking at the time you figured Sam, Dean, and Castiel should be back soon.

“I’m just saying Cas, next time don;t immediately threaten the guy. Start soft then break him down.” Dean spoke loudly coming in from the library.

“What’s that smell Dean?” Sam asked walking into the kitchen with the other two men.

“That would be a traditional home cooked Thanksgiving dinner Sam!” You said cheerily.

The boys stared on at the table for a bit before you ushered them to sit down. 

“Does this mean you made dessert?” Dean asked looking over your should to the kitchen counters.

“Yes Dean. There’s pie.”

“What brought this on y/n?” Castiel’s head tilted to the side the way of usually does when he’s confused.

“I thought you guys could use a home cooked meal. That’s all.” You smiled widely and the reciprocated happily. “What are you waiting for. Dig in boys!”

It was in this moment you understood just how one home cooked meal really made the boys relax. The smiles on their faces were genuine. The laughter that filled the room from conversation and the smiles. It was all real. It was what they needed. For once, they were able to forget about whatever horrible monster was plaguing the world and could just be a family. Sure, they weren’t all related by blood. But who said family ends with blood anyway? It was their family, and they loved it the way it was.


End file.
